cnsummercampislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Badges
Badges are a type of merit badge earned by campers for doing certain camp related activities. These make their first appearance in Chocolate Money Badgers after it was discovered a page about them in the camp guide was ripped out due to Susie wanting to keep the badge rewards for herself and the other witches. The way a badge is earned comes from various activities such as playing softball, making friends with the Moon, or taking a two hour nap. Sometimes they can be earned by winning special competitions as well such as the Science Fair. Once the activity meets the badge requirements, a badge will magically appear in front of them. The badge can be awarded by either an unseen force or a witch. The easiest badge to earn is the "You Know About The Badges" badge, which appears once one finds out what the badges are. Appearances "Chocolate Money Badgers" Badges make their debut in this episode when Oscar discovers a missing page from the camp guide detailing what the badges are. When the rest of the campers earn more badges, it is revealed Susie hid the page in order to keep the badge rewards for herself. Susie and the other witches try to keep the other campers from earning more badges with their magic, but are foiled when Oscar earns many badges earned for bravery. "Twelve Angry Hedgehogs" Badges make a return again in this episode when a science fair is hosted. Two more types of badges are introduced to those with science projects to present. All participants with valid projects earn the Science Badge. The one with the best science project gets the Golden Science Badge. Oscar ends up getting the Golden Science Badge due to accidentally discovering a successful formula for cloning. Types of Badges So far, a total of 18 different badges have been revealed in the show. * You Know About The Badges Badge. * Astronomy Badge. * Softball Badge. * 2 Hour Nap Badge. * Swimming With Sharks Badge. * Piano Montage Music Badge. * Friends With Moon Badge. * Wilderness Badge. * Really Cool Hat Badge. * Yeti Grooming Badge. * Saw a Loch Ness Monster Badge. * Hang Gliding Badge. * Hurdling Badge. * Dummy Making Badge. * Bravery Badge. * Chocolate Money Badge. * Science Badge. * Golden Science Badge. Other Badges There are other badges that do not appear in the show but in other media such as the Summer Camp Island AR App. Summer Camp Island AR * Swimming With Whales Badge. * Surfing Susie Badge. * Forever Not Alone Badge. * Unicorn Tamer Badge. * Wake Up Wilderness Badge. Cartoon Network DIY Badges * Happiest Camper Badge. * Colorful Like A Rainbow Badge. * Unique Unicorn Badge. * Baseball Star Badge. * Making Magic Happen Badge. * Most Musical Badge. * Fashion Goals Badge. * Science Whiz Badge. * Snack Monster Badge. * Skateboarding Pro Badge. * Tennis Ace Badge. * Staying Up Too Late Badge. * Sweetest Dance Moves Badge. * Best S'more Maker Badge. * Best Laundry Folder Badge. * Football Champ Badge. * Pretty Good Swimmer Badge. * Gives The Best Hugs Badge. * Longest Nap Taker Badge. * Yeti To Party Badge. * Getting Crafty Badge. * Rather Be Reading Badge. Badge Rewards According to the merit badges page in the camp guide, there are different rewards from the camp that can be earned depending on the amount of badges earned. These rewards are: * 6 Badges: One extra dessert. * 10 Badges: A scalp massage from a Yeti with a soft touch and beautiful hands. * 50 Badges: An all expenses paid trip to the Chocolate Money Fountain! * 100 Badges: Camp Counselor for a day. Trivia * Counterfeit badges are assumed to exist. An example is when Susie bit the You Know About the Badges badge in order to check its legitimacy. * There are at least two different color variations each of the You Know About The Badges Badge and the Really Cool Hat Badge, as shown on Oscar's sash when he uses it to stop the rolling rocks, but this could have been an error. Category:Objects Category:A to Z Category:B